lacroix's forgotten family
by alucardsbrother
Summary: lacroix goes to a bar and meets a women(im not going to say anymore because it will ruin the story)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Does not own any FK CHARACTERS I only own, Alex,Karen and Brenda, I do not make money off of this story

A/N ((EDIT the year is now 2008 xD i couldnt believe this actually got reviews, but thank you to those who did, im working on improving this chapter, since my writing skills back then were less then great..infact terrible lol, So i will contiuned this story and hopefully get some of my other fixed and ready

P.S i will defintely be finsing this chapter(S) this Lacroix makes me...wanna jab a umbrella through my eyes lol. EDIT PLEASE!! coming soon lol))

chapter one:the woman

The time was around 1987 when lacroix walked into a bar and saw a young beautiful women sitting at a table near a corner.

She had blond hair blue eye's and was very beautiful as far as he can see. he poundered to himself "why is she sitting all alone?a beautiful woman like that should never be alone" then he walked over and introduced himself."hello,ma chere"he said.

"huh? oh im sorry hello.can I help you with something?"she asked "why yes maybe you can.you see I was wondering why a beautiful young lady like your self was sitting here a alone?"lacroix asked her.

she blushed for a moment then she said "I was just thinking thats all but thanks for your conceren"she said "well than my dear may I join you then? since both of us are here alone"asked lacroix she looked at his then smiled and said "sure why not would you like something to drink?"she asked him "no thank you. i'll just wait alchoal isn't my taste."he said with a smile "oh im sorry where are my manners? im Brenda summers bradford nice to meet you"she said and offered her hand to shake his "im Lucien lacroix"said lacroix as he took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it.once again she blushed "I don't meet many men who have your kinda manners mr.Lacroix"said Brenda "yes iv'e notice that to"replied Lacroix.

Lacroix and Brenda talked for about 2 hours.getting to know each other Lacroix told her he was a general a one point in his life(the truth but not the truth)and Brenda told him about her divorce and her little girl staying with her father till it's settled.Then lacroix took the liberaty of telling her about his childern Nicholas and Janette(again not the whole truth).It was about 11:30pm when she got up and said "well would you,look at the time iv'e got to go.iv'e got to get up early for court." "really your going to court?" asked Lacroix "yes i have to argue for custudy of my daughter" Brenda relpied "well then,Ma chere could I walk you to your car?"asked Lacroix "sorry I didn't drive here i live just down the street across from the park"she answered. "really then may I walk you home?"He asked again "sure"she replied.

They walked down the quiet street with only the street light to light there way.As they walked they were quiet not one said anything to the other.Lacroix just thought to himself "what should I do? I think I fell for her even though I just met her tonite she has really rubbed off on me.what should i do I can drain her leaveing her dead or bring her across to be wiht me forever or maybe i should just leave her alone.well at least till iv'e gotten to know her alittle better should i try to.no!no!no! or maybe yes.should i ? yes I think i will". she looked at him and he looked at her. "welll here it is"she said "thank you for walking me home" Brenda said as she started to walk on to her property.

then lacroix grabbed her arm and said "wait I have something to give you" then he kissed her and she seemed shocked at first then she kissed him back they both started moving towards the house now.when they they got on the porch she stumbled with her keys to open the door.Then lacroix kicked the door in and picked her up and went in side closing the door behind him.then lacroix walked up the stairs kissing her still and tryed to find her room till she pointed it out to him. he just laught then closed the door behind them.

chapter two:pregnate?

The nexted morning she awoke and saw he had left,but he had left a note for her: dear Brenda im sorry I did not say good bye but I did not want to wake you so i left this note.im sorry i couldn't stay longer but i have a flight to catch to toronto if you need to contact me my phone numbers at the bottom.I hope i'lll see you again. love lucien

"what time is it?"she asked herself "10:00am! iv'e got to get ready for court"she said as she got up.she jumped into the shower and got dressed as she ran to her car and stumbled to open it.

it was11:37am when she got out of court "hopefully she can go to school here and not get in trouble this time"she said "i have a craving for meat for some reason but im a vegetarian" then she thought "no! i couldn't be,could i? but it was only one night. am i pregnate with his child.he was the only one"she started to freakout. 9 months later Brenda had a beatiful baby boy.which she named alexander eli lacroix after his father. Brenda had attempted to contact lacroix but none sucessful so she just kept it to her self for 10yrs till alex went to spend the summer with his aunt natilie lambert in toronto.


	2. Chapter 3:It begins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FK CHARACTERS, I DO OWN ALEX,AND KAREN AND BRENDA. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FOR THIS.**

A/N ((oh been ALLLLLONG time coming... my skills have improved somewhat, i was surprised to get an reviews with this so here it is next chapter after oh 4 yearx xD sorry for the wait, i'll try to keep it updated fomr now on promise, I'll probably re-due the first chapter though. thank you R&R))

Chapter 3: and it begins

"And thats how we get that correct time of death" Natalie said proudly as she turned around, facing away from the dead body on the slab. A young face stared at her in boredom. Natalie knew she was boring but she really didnt think that being a coronor was that much of a boring life, was it? She had Nick and her friends...her cat...God! it was boring she realized as she moved the face protector from her mouth and frowned at the young boy before her. "Bored huh?" she asked walking over to him as he sat on top of her desk, his legs dangling just so, hitting the desk lightly with his shoes heels.

The Blonde haired boy nodded at her and gave a small yawn. It was completely boring in the this place. Alex Had been in Toronto only a week an already he missed her mother and friends. Realizing he had worried his aunt slightly he gave her a wry smile as he adjusted the glasses upon his face. "How much longer?" he asked her looking at the clock on the wall.

Natalie Didn't bother to look and started to question why her Sister had asked her to take her children for the summer, Like there had to of been a better resort right? She was no good with enteraining kids ,since she was rarely around them to understand how to. "We have another two hours to kill sweetheart" Natalie said in a sad tone, Well atleast she wasnt piled with Work, it could of been worst she could of had to of done paper work the whole time.

Just then Karen walked in, She was Alex older sister,she was 7 years older than Alex and always reminded him of that fact. Karen boar her fathers Brunette ahir in a really tight ponytail upon her hair and liked wearing alot of weird clothing. Alex always took not of the clothing and even more especially the makeup, he saw no real need for any of it.

"Sooo...we finished yet? cause I kinda like to go check out the city more" Karen gave a small sigh as she ran her fingers throught the hair at the end of her ponytail. She had gotten all dressed up, she wore her high heel boots and red tank top with a short plaid black and red skirt. The only real reason she agreed with her mother to go to her aunt in Toronto was so she could meet some new guys and party without having to babysit Alex. Karen Didn't wait for Natalie to answer and assumed by the look of her aunts face that this night was far from through and it was already going on 10:30pm. Her glance mer Natalie then her brothers Ice blue gaze, He looked annoyed at her presence,ha! like she really cared. 'Well...if your not done by 11 im kinda gonna head out anyways" She told Natalie,Thats right told, not asked.

Alex narrowed his eyes at Karen, She could be such a pain, even her mere presence annoyed the hell out of him and he wasn't quite sure why, maybe it was like his mother told him, Siblings love each other but that didnt mean they had to like each other. Pushing himself off the desk and on to the floor he stretched upwards towards the ceiling. "Fine..."he said in a low tone, "You can be somewhere else when the boys dont call" he gave her a smug smile, running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair.

Natalie merely rolled her eyes at the exchange between the two sibling, 'You could roast a marshmellow on these two's hatred for each other' she thought, then again in her and Brenda's earlier life they didnt care much for each other as well. "Enough! the two of you." Natalie demanded, she had to draw the line somewhere right? Thats what guardians and family did, stopped the people you loved from hurting each other? Natalie rubbed her temps slightly as she walked over to her desk and plopped down in her chair with a loud thud. Both of them were staring at her in confusion. Taking a deep breath she spoke lightly, "I dont care where you go or if you leave even now Karen but Be back at the apartment by 1am at the latest" She knew fully well that Karen was too young still to get into any real clubs that were a threat, the only thing she worried about was some sicko picking her up, the attire she wore gave off the wrong signals.

Karen Smirked and gave a small chitter of laughter "Of course" she said happily turning on one heel and leaving, paying no attention to Alex's insult. She couldn't wait to get down to business.

Alex practically growled at Karen as she left, before dropping all hostilities and turning to Natalie, "So...what are we having for Dinner?" he asked with a small grin, All the arguing and tension got him hungry.

Natalie gave a him a small snort before thinking on the subject, "Hmmm..Chinese okay with you?" she asked happily.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Nick! would you take a look at that heap of guts" Officer Schanke pointed out as they passed their new case. Watching Nick reaction and turning away from the blood pooled on the ground Don couldn't help but snort and follow his Partner as they left the area of the crime that was bordered off with yellow tape and littered with press and Police officers.His partner certainly wasn't a strong one when it came to the gruesome stuff, Hell! if that was the case why'd he pick a job that required him to deal with it. Shrugging They stopped a few feet away.

Nick could smell the blood from a mile away, Licking his lips and removed any thought of blood from his head as he met Schanke's gaze with his own. "Yeah, it certainly something else isn't it? thats the sixth body this month" Nick practically whispered, his brain caught it thought. 'All the bodys were female and ripped to shreds, none of them missing any blood...'Nick just didnt understand, it couldnt be his kind, endless they were trying to cover their tracks.

"Nick!? Niiick? Nicky boy!" a voice called him out of his thoughts and he looked over at Schanke.

"If i knew you were gonna get sick I would of told ya on the way here to just stay at the station Partner" Schanke frowned, His partner looked paler than usual, and his face gave off the hint as if he were going to blow chunks. Now Schanke could stand the sight of blood and guts, he was trained for it, but puke? nah-uh, not his game.

Nick smiled at his mortal Partners concern, 'Nah! im alright Schank, Just thinking is all" he replied with a pat the back.

Schanke nodded and took a deep breath, "Good, cause if you were gonna throw up, I gotta be honest with ya...I would of been so gone" he lauged nervously before changing the subject. "So, wheres Nat? I thought she'd be all over this?".

He gave Schanke a Blank look, almost as if Nick himself didnt know for a second. "Oh, She's-She's kinda babysitting. Her Nephew and niece are down for the summer, so she's chained to the office as it were" he chuckled, He hadnt met Natalies Family yet, but he was sure they were quite a handful if they were related to Nat.

Schanke merely laughed, 'yeah? Nat and children? wow thats a rare sight...i havent seen her with kids since...since..."

"Since her Godchild died?" Nick added sadly remembering how torn up Natalie was up loosing her Goddaughter,

"yeah...since that" Schanke frowned, "Well! i dont see anything like that happening so whadda ya say we go check on the lady?" he smiled placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick Nodded, it was certainly help keep his mind off this case for the rest of the night, and he'd get to warn Natalie about the remains of the body coming in.

A/N (( I know short eh? im working on it sigh. read and review))


End file.
